


Piper *still* wants to do may

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, MORE dream sex, Unrequited Crush, sparing as foreplay kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	Piper *still* wants to do may

It always starts the same.

Sparring in front of the tac team, going through takedown maneuvers on the mats. May’s foot skims along the base of her thigh. Piper flexes her muscles and in a flurry of motion she cannot understand, she ends up straddling May, dark curls fanned around her like a halo.

“Good job, Piper”, May pants, out of breath, pupils dilated, mouth corners twisted in the makings of a smirk.

Piper had a bit of praise kink. Sue her.

And then May’s eating her out on the floor of the gym, in Piper’s bunk, in May’s bunk, in the _common room_ (Piper had an exhibitionist kink as well, so what)

Piper licks the juices from May’s naked thighs while thrusting three slick fingers in her core.

(Does May do kegels? _Fuck _her pussy is tight)

“Piper…” May moans her name once, twice, looks like she’s found another kink.

May kisses her on the lips and its always then that Piper wakes up, and its always when Piper wakes up that she realizes that she doesn’t have an exhibitionist kink, or praise or whatever else.

She has a Melinda May kink, and it was never going to be sated since as far as she was aware, her crush was a heterosexual woman who was dating her boss.


End file.
